Flexure mechanisms are commonly used as bearings to provide guided motion. In general, flexure mechanisms move by elastic deformation and therefore are largely free of conventional rolling and sliding joints, friction, and backlash. One type of flexure mechanism is a single-axis flexure bearing. Single-axis flexure bearings are commonly used to guide translational motion along a single-axis. Some general applications where this functionality is utilized include, but are not limited to, micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices including sensors and actuators; nano-positioning systems used in scanning probe microscopy; ultra-precision motion stages for fine adjustment and alignment; and non-contact macro-scale sensors and actuators. Shortcomings in known single-axis flexure bearings include their somewhat limited range of motion—or stroke or displacement—along the single axis, and their somewhat limited constraint against motion along other axes.